swfo_official_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
S'sata'vol
"We lost much in our desperate attempt to defend ourselves from Humanity. Perhaps it was Karma, returning to collect the debt the old Emperor had collected; An eye for an eye, so to speak. We likely won't know. But further in, where the sunrises are green, we have found refuge. She is larger than our old home, and far more forgiving, so long as we stay above the water. This will be our future, however that may transpire. ~Xerevis Te-ana The Home away from Home In the wake of the Suicide War which cost the Sith Allegiance and Ann'mui dearly, a small party of survivors, under the final orders of Areti'qas Ta-ora, made their way to the innermost terrestrial moon of C'ei C'etten Es-ven, which they later dubbed "S'sata'vol," or "Saviour," in Basic. In stark contrast to their homeworld, S'sata'vol, along with being far larger (Roughly the size of Venus,) has very little land above the surface, with the only recognizable continents being the large island chain on the northern hemisphere and the thin strips of land running along the edge of the world's vast equatorial trench. Substituting for the "Death" of C'ei Lodoi Volatara after the destruction of the world She represented, S'sata'vol moved to take the place as the patron deity of the Ann'mui, despite being almost completely unrecognized in the culture beforehand. Seas Both the Northern and Southern hemispheres of S'sata'vol are dominated by two deep seas, both incredibly different from each other, so much so as to earn the planet the nickname "The Two-Faced Marble." These two oceans, named after the continents at the equator which prevent them from spilling into the core, Praepha and Aterepha, take up over ninety percent of the entire planet's surface, and are home to some of the most dangerous creatures in the lunar system, beyond even Volatara. Praepha The northern sea of Praepha, is, by far, the most dangerous of the two, with the warmer, shallower (Relatively speaking,) waters breeding nightmarish life to surpass even the monstrosities of Volatara. Life in this sea, regardless of interpretation, flourishes, with few barren expanses of open water, and only then, they're only barren through predation. Aterepha Continents Praepha and Aterepha Praepha Slightly larger than Aterepha, Praepha is one of two strips of land ringing S'sata'vol's equator. Battered incessantly by the violent crosswinds over C'ei Lodoi Kyizzha, the continent is almost entirely a grassy plain, with beaches along the relatively calmer edges. Aterepha The smaller of the two equatorial continents, Aterepha is mostly uncharted territory, as it is the only land on the southern hemisphere. Despite being similarly grassy, the plant life on Aterepha is slightly larger than Praepha's, with tall, thick grasses that have wide, interlocking root networks. Zo'tokku'loutta Nerei'a Above the surface of the Praephan Sea's tropical waters, the Zo'tokku'loutta Nerei'a, or, in Basic, "Monument Isles," are a long chain of fifteen distinct islands, linked by a network of floating stones, rich in the stone Abra'xait, which are overgrown with all manner of trees and other plant life. These islands are rumored to have once been a single supercontinent, much like Vafara dul Ann'mui, that broke apart in the most recent eruption of Tirvahal Nerei, the volcano upon which is roughly twice as large as Volatara's Tirvahal Iriz. Each island was first explored and named long before the Suicide War by Blaisa, and, because of this, many of the names of the islands have a personal attachment to her. Tirvahal Nerei The largest of the fifteen, Hellfire Isle serves as the capitol for the surviving Ann'mui, however few they may be. The colossal volcano, which earns the island its name, is slowly being mined into a new Cliff City, though the majority of Ann'mui still choose to live in the forests around the volcano, rather than risk the fires. Me'qerial Nerei The furthest west of the Monument Isles, the Crescent Isle is a mostly-untouched mix of forest and beach, due to the particularly hostile waters surrounding it. Small pockets of dense jungle, born from the nourishing ash of Tirvahal Nerei, further discourage exploration, as there have been reports of predation by both animal and plant within the shadows of the jungles. Ar-i Nerei The longest and southernmost of the Monument Isles, the Ar-i Isle is predominantly a dense, lush forest, with one relatively small, desert beach on the western end and small patches of desert throughout. Other than the Hellfire Isle, Ar-i remains the most well-known and commonly-traveled of the fifteen. Es-ven Nerei A mostly-desert island, the Es-ven Isle is oddly warm, when compared to the rest, and nearly ties with the Ar-i Isle for best-explored, as the seas around it are the safest on the planet. It remains the only location on S'sata'vol with less than five predatory species, and is set to be the next target of colonization by the Ann'mui. Areti'qas Nerei As the second-largest of the fifteen, as well as one of the quietest places on the planet, the Areti'qas Isle is already in the process of colonization, thanks in part to the narrow channel between it and the capitol island. Due to the quality of the wood in its forests, it has become the primary source of lumber for the Ann'mui. Na-zari Nerei Despite its proximity to the core four islands, the Na-zari Nerei has gone largely unexplored, due to the thick jungles that dominate it. Similar to, yet in the same instance unlike the Crescent Isle, the jungles on the Na-zari Isle have been the source of numerous confirmed reports of predatory plants and animals, making it the only landmass with confirmed predation by both flora and fauna. Seleni Nerei The smallest of the recognized Monument Isles, the Seleni Nerei is more-or-less a mere patch of beach, left stranded in the ocean. It is one of only three "Triplet" islands of the fifteen to have been thoroughly explored, being just a very flat, sandy expanse, barely rising more than ten feet above the water at its highest points. Nereni Nerei Not much larger than Seleni, Nereni is a patch of grassy plains, with one small beach dividing the center. Despite this, however, it is abnormally cold, and is often in the path of larger storms, such as hurricanes and supercells. Teleni Nerei Of the "Triplet" Isles, Teleni is the largest, being composed of almost entirely desert, save one small, freshwater oasis in the center. The island itself is riddled with underwater caves, making the waters around it considerably turbulent and dangerous, and riddling the shores with ships damaged beyond repair, earning it the nickname, "The Shipwreck Isle." Selevaar Nereni The leaf-shaped Selevaar Nereni has the thickest jungles of the fifteen, from which none sent to explore ever return. Rumours have begun to arise that, somewhere within the jungles, there are the ruins of an ancient civilization, with whom the Ann'mui may share ancestry. With no beaches, and only small patches of desert, it is the greenest part of the northern hemisphere. Yetalyr Nereni One of the most evenly-balanced regions of the planet, with no predominant jungles, forests, deserts, or beaches, the Shield Isle is said to be the first island Blaisa set foot on, and as such, has achieved an almost mythical standing, especially in conjunction with its odd presence in the Force, which brings about a kind of placid calm to anyone who lands there. Yelmyyt Nereni With its distinct knife-like shape, the Blade Isle has a darker air about it than the neighbouring Shield Isle, bringing a feeling of unease, as if one is being watched from afar, under the shadows of the thick forests. Few Ann'mui, save only the bravest, dare set foot on the island, and even then, never return again, bringing with them tales of terrifying phantoms that prowl along the beaches. Symaat Nereni With its elongated shape, one rounded end, and one sharper, the aptly-named Comet Isle is perhaps the clearest landmass on the planet, with few trees, and rarely a cloudy day. Due to the almost-completely-undisturbed view of the sky at night, the island has attained an ethereal reputation, holding a small clan of twenty Ann'mui who dedicate their lives to stargazing and charting the cosmos. Meriliit Nereni More often referred to as, simply, "The Long Island," Meriliit's unobtrusive, rather linear angles create fast-flowing channels between it and the islands around it, making it an invaluable asset to the transportation and shipping industry among the Ann'mui. Wyrlit Nereni Named after a mammoth fossil, from a sea creature beyond imagination, the Titan Island serves as the grave site for the Ann'mui, with stone after stone resting in the sand, each with the name of a fallen loved one of the survivors' etched into it. It is a sacred place to the Ann'mui, and is left largely undisturbed, only truly visited when another has died, and is to be added to the stones. Sea Navigation Tier System Regions in the two seas are divided into three tiers, dubbed, simply, "Arcen," "Cenaanen," and "Fexata," or "First," "Second," and "Third." These regions, marked on maps as points for use in navigation, possess one of three types of distinct ecosystems, which are either preferred or avoided by sailors, with First being preferable, Second being taken only if necessary, and Third to be avoided at any cost. This system, originally created by the lost Ann'mui Empress, Blaisa, was a necessity in traveling across the planet, as, despite regions under Arcen being labeled "Safe," there are no truly "Safe" seas on the surface of S'sata'vol, be the threat environmental or otherwise. There is, technically, a fourth, unnamed zone, often left as blank spaces on maps, which are never to be crossed, under any circumstances, where even native life in the seas is difficult to come by, as these regions are patrolled by S'sata'vol's ocean superpredators. Arcen Regions marked under Arcen are safest, with minimal predation or environmental hazards, such as reefs. These locations typically outline the continents, though in the Praephan Sea, there are a total of four narrow routes, left over from a string of sunken islands, that can be taken to and from Zo'tokku'loutta Nerei'a and Praepha. Of the three tiers, ones marked Arcen are, by far, the rarest, in either the Praephan or Aterephan seas. Cenaanen Regions marked under Cenaanen are typically more dangerous oceans, with heavier predation than the shallows around landmasses. These regions are considerably rare, especially in the Praephan Sea, often only found outlining regions under Arcen, though, if one were to brave these leagues of more treacherous waters, a multitude of other transcontinental roads are opened up. Fexata The most common region of ocean on S'sata'vol, these waters are incredibly dangerous, with most ships that cross into them never sailing out. Certain areas of the coasts of the continents are marked under Fexata, due to coral reefs, shallow waters, or other hazardous environmental conditions, but, overall, the most common threat in these regions is predation by larger sea life.